Just Once, Own Me
by kjwzz
Summary: Summary : Taeyeon seperti tersambar petir. Kyuhyun pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya demi Seohyun, istrinya. Beginikah posisi dirinya sekarang: seorang tamu? Selalu berada di teras hati Kyuhyun karena setiap relung rumah sudah penuh terisi sosok Seohyun. Lalu ada apa dengan Yesung laki-laki yang selalu mengikuti Taeyeon seperti seorang Stalker./ KyuTae, SeoKyu, TaeSung, Kyusung


**Just Once, Own Me**

Cast : Taeyeon, Kyuhyun, Yesung, Seohyun, others

Pair : (saya sendiri bingung ini cerita apa?) lol cob abaca dulu dan tentuin sendiri

Disclaiminer : ALL OF THE CAST IS NOT BELONG TO ME.

Sebenarnya FF ini itu terinspirasi waktu saya baca suatu synopsis buku yang saya lupa judulnya .. hehe dan tiba Tiba aja pengen buat ini. FF ini juga terinspirasi dari _lagu K.R.Y – Just You. _

Ceritanya sih pasaran dan ngebosenin ahaha .. silahkan baca sendiri yah

Summary : _**Taeyeon seperti tersambar petir. Kyuhyun **__**pergi**__** begitu saja meninggalkannya de**__**mi **__**Seohyun, istrinya. Beginikah posisi dirinya sekarang: seorang tamu? Selalu berada di teras hati Kyuhyun karena setiap relung rumah sudah penuh terisi sosok Seohyun. Meski Kyuhyun selalu memperlakukan Taeyeon dengan baik, Taeyeon merasa sudah saatnya dia menentukan jalannya sendiri.**_

_**Namun, ke mana Taeyeon akan melangkah? **__**Lalu ada apa dengan Yesung laki-laki yang selalu mengikuti Taeyeon seperti seorang Stalker.**_

**-Just once, Own Me-**

Disini ia berada di sebuah tepian ah lebih tepatnya pojok sebuah tempat diantara keramaian tapi dia sendiri dan sepertinya merasa sepi. Menggantung setiap kata yang terdengar, merangkainya menjadi kalimat tak terucap. Duduk sendiri di tempat itu menggunakan masker pelindung muka seolah tengah bercadar.. Memandangi keramaian yang dulu jadi teman setianya tapi sekarang itu merupakan ketakutan terbesarnya..

Bagaimana bisa ia membayangkan hidup ditengah orang orang yang telah menghancurkannya. Ya walau ia tahu ini juga kesalahannya.

**Taeyeon POV**

Semua ini bermula saat aku bertemu dengan seseorang bernama Kyuhyun. Seorang namja yang tampan, berambut ikal dengan warna cokelat. Namja yang telah mengubah hidup dan prinsipku sehingga aku mau menjadi seorang wanita yang berada diantara penikahan seseorang. Ya, kyuhyun telah menikah dengan sosok gadis sempurna bernama Seohyun sahabatku. Sosok manis, dewasa, juga penurut ada padanya. Laki-laki mana yang tidak mau menjadikannya sebagai seorang istri. Yah aku iri sangat iri.

Tapi itu bukanlah hal yang utama. Ya, karena dibalik ke-iri-an ku justru laki-laki yang sudah menjadi milik seohyun, laki-laki yang selalu seohyun idam-idamkan nyatanya lebih tertarik padaku. Mereka memang dijodohkan dan kyuhyun sepertinya tidak menyukai perjodohan itu walaupun pada akhirnya dia mau tidak mau harus menikahi seohyun demi alasan keluarga khususnya ibunya . aku juga tidak mengerti apa alasannya karena kyuhyun tak pernah memberi tahu-ku.

-dan hanbonman nareul saranghaejwoyo…

Geudaeneun irheulge hanado objjyo-

Lamunanku harus terhenti sejenak karena handphoneku berbunyi dan menunjukan sebuah pesan dari seseorang yang ternyata daritadi sedang ku lamunkan.

From : Kyunnie

kita bertemu di café biasa siang ini.

Pesan singkat tanpa senyum atau emoticon lain yang biasa dia tunjukan untuk menunjukan saying dan perhatiannya padaku. Juga tidak ada kata kata manis seperti Baby, atau Taeyoenie di dalam pesan singkat itu.

"Ada apa denganmu kyu ?".

Taeyeon POV off

**-Just once, Own Me-**

Disinilah mereka sekarang duduk saling berhadapan disebuah café minimalis yang lumayan sepi hingga dapat membuat kenyamanan untuk privasi mereka. Taeyeon yang tak suka dengan suasana sunyi yang sengaja kyuhyun ciptakan untuk mereka berdua memulai percakapan.

" kau sangat tampan hari ini. Tapi kenapa tampangmu seserius itu, kau tau itu sangat menyeramkan dan membuatku takut. Tersenyumlah." Kata Taeyeon mencoba membuat keadaan yang beku sedikit mencair, tapi kyuhyun tetap saja menikmati kesunyiannya dan tak menggubris Taeyeon.

Taeyeon mencoba berpindah untuk duduk disebelah kyuhyun lalu menyandarkan kepalanya kedada kyuhyun.

" kyu… apa kau sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik ? apa kau sakit ? atau pekerjaan dikantor yang membuatmu begini? Cerita kyu seperti biasanya kau menceritakan semuanya kepadaku. "

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas lalu segera mendorong kepala taeyeon agar tidakbersandar lagi di dadanya. Kini kyuhyun menatap wajah taeyeon seakan ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting.

" Taeyeon, (sigh)… sebaiknya kita sudahi saja semua ini. Aku lelah."

"tapi kyu…" sebelum taeyeon sempat melanjutkan ucapannya handphone kyuhyun berbunyi dan kyuhyun segera berjalan keluar seraya mengangkat teleponnya.

Taeyeon hanya dapat menatap kepergian kyuhyun dengan sebuah tatapan kosong. Ini menyakitkan.. ketika dia berkata LELAH dan SUDAHI SAJA. Beginikah takdir yang harus ia terima sebagai yang hanya menjadi seorang selingan. Apakah iya hanya Tamu atau malah kyuhyun yang hanya seseorang yang hanya menumpang berteduh sementara diruang hatinya.

Taeyeon masih saja terdiam saat seseorang tiba – tiba duduk disampingnya.

" kau sangat menyedihkan." Katanya.

Taeyeon mulai sadar dan melihat sesosok laki-laki yang sudah ada disebelahnya, laki-laki yang sudah beberapa minggu ini selalu mengganggu dan mengikutinya.

FLASHBACK ON

Taeyeon POV

Aku baru saja keluar dari mobil kyuhyun yang dengan senang hati mengantarkanku ke kampus.

" Hihi gomawo kyunnie,bye."

Aku melambaikan tanganku hingga mobil kyunnie sudah tak lagi terlihat dari pandanganku. Baru saja aku ingin berjalan menuju kelas, seseorang berhenti didepanku.

" aku rasa laki-laki itu telah memiliki istri, apa kau istrinya ?"

Jleb. Pertanyaan itu membuatku sedikit terheyak, siapa orang ini sebenarnya.

"apa urusanmu ? minggir aku mau lewat."

" aku Yesung, kau ?" kata laki-laki itu dengan senyumnya yang mengembang. Huh ternyata hanya seorang pengganggu yang ingin berkenalan.

" bisakah kau minggir."

"oh, baiklah nona bisakah kau minggir.. ahaha nama yang unik. Sampai jumpa."

" dasar laki-laki aneh."

Keesokan harinya-

Aku sedang duduk menunggu kyunnie menjeputku. Lama sekali pasti pekerjaannya di kantor masih banyak. Harusnya aku tidak merepotkannya seperti ini.

"Hi, nona dengan nama yang unik ? "

Hah laki – laki aneh ini lagi.

"sedang apa kau disini sendirian?"

"bukan urusanmu." Jawabku malas.

"hihi, kau sangat imut. Tapi sayang kau harus berada di kondisi yang menyakitkan seperti itu."

Hah ? apa maksudnya ? dan sebenarnya siapa dia?

"sepertinya jemputanmu sudah datang." Kata laki – laki itu membuatku tersadar dari kemelut dibatinku. Dan benar saja mobil kyunnie yg sudah berada di depanku dan juga kyunnie yang sudah menghampiriku.

" kalau begitu aku pergi dulu yah jumpa lagi."

Laki-laki itu pergi seraya datangnya kyunnie.

" siapa dia ? apa kau kenal ? " Tanya kyunnie yang tak melepaskan pandangannya pada laki – laki itu.

" aku tidak tahu dia tiba tiba saja datang. Sepertinya dia itu aneh apa mungkin dia gila yah kyu.."

Ku lihat kyu tetap terdiam sesaat sambil terus melihat kearah laki-laki itu yang kini sudah tidak terlihat dari pandangan.

"kyunnie ? kau baik baik saja?"

"ah ? iya ayo kita makan dulu, taeyeonieku pasti sangat lapar kan ?"

"hihihi iya ayo."

Flashback OFF

-**Just Once, Own Me—**

" kau tau kau bisa menjadikanku pacarmu … jika kau mau ?"

Aku masih tetap terdiam ditempatku masih terekam jelas bagaimana kyuhyun barusan meninggalkanku. Aku berjalan keluar dari café, aku tak tahu arah dan hanya mengikuti kakiku yang hendak melangkah tanpa bertanya pada logikaku. Dan disini aku berada kini di pinggiran sungai Han yang membentang luas dihadapanku. Aku berhenti disini kakiku berhenti disini dan aku mengistirahatkan jiwa dan ragaku disini sambil terduduk dan terus menangis.

TAEYEON POV OF

Disinilah taeyeon berada disebuah tepian sungai Han dan tak jauh dari tempat taeyeon berada terdapat seorang laki-laki yang mengikutinya sejak dari café tadi. Ya dialah Yesung yang hanya mampu menatapi wanita yang ada dalam pemandangannya sekarang. Betapa kasihan wanita itu bagai barang tak lagi berguna rasanya saat dibuang dan ditinggalkan seperti itu, ya yesung tau rasanya.

Saat yesung hendak pergi meninggalkan Taeyeon, ia melihat seorang laki-laki yang familiar dimatanya. Laki-laki itu menghampirinya dan memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sungguh sulit diartikan.

" mau apa kau kemari? Setelah kau menyakitinya masih berniat kau untuk muncul dihadapannya?" kata yesung sedikit emosi.

" …" laki-laki itu hanya diam memandangi yesung.

" tangisnya sangat menyedihkan untukku kau tahu.. aku seperti merasakan itu pernah terjadi padaku, haha tangis yang menyakitkan." Yesung seperti memanggil kembali semua memori kelamnya saat dia melihat laki-laki itu, yesung langsung berjalan meninggalkan laki-laki itu namun langkahnya terhenti saat laki-laki itu..

"Yesung-a" memanggil namanya.

" aku datang kesini untukmu, untuk meminta maaf atas apa yang telah terjadi. Aku minta maaf."

Yesung masih diam tak sama sekali ia berniat untuk berbalik dan menjawabnya.

" aku memang salah tapi kau tau ini semua bukanlah yang aku mau… aku.."

"cukup kyu." Yesung memotong ucapan kyuhyun dan berbalik berjalan kearah kyuhyun.

" cukup kau menyakitiku dan sekarang kau juga menyakiti lagi wanita seperti dia. Kau tau aku lebih sakit saat melihat dia menangis karenamu di banding saat kau meninggalkanku, aku mohon cukup CHO KYUHYUN." Kata yesung penuh penekanan di setiap kalimatnya.

" aku tahu aku salah yesung aku minta maaf." Kyuhyun hanya mampu menunduk dihadapan yesung.

" good boy, kau juga harus meminta maaf pada taeyeon tapi tidak sekarang, biarkan dia sendiri dulu lebih baik kau pulang dan lihat keadaan seohyun, apakah keadaannya sudah membaik?"

" darimana kau tahu kalau seohyun sakit?" Tanya kyuhyun bingung.

" you told me that I'm your world so I know anything around you because I'm here around you." Sambil menunjuk ke dada kyuhyun lalu pergi beranjak dari tempat itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan berkata " did you still believe me?" yang tak diketahuinya ternyata didengar oleh yesung yang hanya tersenyum dan terus berjalan.

-Just Once,Own Me-

Ini sudah seminggu sejak kejadian dimana kyuhyun meninggalkan taeyeon dan berkata untuk menyudahi semuanya dan semenjak saat itu kyuhyun benar – benar tak member kabar ataupun ingin bertemu dengannya. Ia kini tengah duduk di bangku taman kampus, sudah seminggu ini pula tak ada sosok laki-laki yang selalu mengganggu Taeyeon – yesung- seperti biasanya. Taeyeon benar benar merasa kesepian sekarang.

" aku tau kau merindukanku kan ?" Tanya seseorang tiba-tiba memecah lamunan taeyeon.

"Kau ? akhirnya datang juga.. Kemana saja kau?" orang itu- yesung- memberikan senyuman manisnya kepada taeyeon dan kini tepat duduk disebelah taeyeon.

" wah ternyata ada yang merindukanku, jadi kau baru merindukanku setelah dibuang oleh orang itu yah. Mengecewakan sebenarnya tapi yah lumayanlah."

Air muka taeyeon langsung berubah ketika yesung mengingatkannya tentang seseorang.

" lihatlah betapa cepatnya air mukamu berubah karenanya haha." Taeyeon hanya melemparkan death glarenya kearah yesung.

" ah kyeota.." kata yesung sambil mencubit pipi taeyeon dan mengacak-ngacak rambut taeyeon.

" kau tau apa yang mungkin saja bisa menyembuhkanmu dari patah hatimu?"

Taeyeon hanya menoleh kearah yesung seperti malas untuk menjawab.

" bagaimana kalau date denganku aku rasa itu bisa menjadi healing(penyembuhan) yang bagus."

" kau mau mati ?" balas taeyeon

" apa aku harus mati hanya karena mengencanimu ? " taeyeon hanya memutar matanya malas atas perkataan yesung.

" baiklah ayo pergi." Yesung menarik paksa taeyeon dan membawanya ke halte bus.

" aku bukan orang yang punya banyak uang untuk punya mobil jadi jangan berharap kita akan kencan seperti laki-laki itu mengajakmu berkencan." Kata yesung menjelaskan.

Taeyeon hanya diam tak membalas dan tak beberapa lama akhirnya bus datang, merekapun segera menaiki bus tersebut. Di dalam halte sangat ramai dan sangat berdesakan mereka berdua juga harus berdiri karena tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk. Yesung terus memegangi taeyeon yang tak bisa berpegangan akibat tinggi tubuhnya yang kurang begitu tinggi. Bus berhenti mendadak dan dengan sigap yesung membawa Taeyeon kedalam dekapannya. Taeyeon hanya terdiam dan merasakan kenyamanan saat berada didalam dekapan yesung, berbeda dengan kyuhyun tapi sama nyamannya.

Setelah bedekapan cukup lama kini mereka berada disebuah rumah sakit, taeyeon yang tidak mengerti mengapa yesung membawanya kemari hanya dapat mengikuti yesung. Kini mereka berada disebuah ruangan dimana seorang wanita tua sedang terbaring, yesung dan taeyeon menghampiri wanita itu yang membuka matanya karena terusik oleh kedatangan kedua orang tersebut.

" umma kenapa bangun?"

"sungie ? kenapa baru datang ? mana kyunnie apa dia sudah datang ?"

" belum umma kyunnie masih sibuk tapi dia bilang dia pasti akan datang."

" itu siapa ?" Tanya wanita tua itu saat melihat Taeyeon.

" oh, ini teman sungie umma."

" apa dia teman kyunnie juga, apa kau kenal kyunnie, nak?"

Taeyeon yang kaget dan tak mengerti siapa kyunnie itu hanya mampu tersenyum begitu pula yesung.

" umma ini yesung bawakan bunga Lily putih lagi dari kyunnie."

"kenapa dia hanya mengirimi umma bunga dan makanan saja kepadamu kenapa dia tidak datang sendiri. Kapan dia akan datang sungie?"

" umma yang sabar yah, makanya umma harus sembuh supaya tidak lama-lama ada disini dan bisa bertemu kyunnie." Yesung tetap tersenyum dan membelai wanita tua yang ia sebut umma itu dengan lembut.

-Just Once, Own Me-

Sekarang yesng dan taeyeon berada di café dekat sungai Han. Mereka sedang menikmati pemandangan sungai yang terbentang luas di samping mereka dalam diam. Namun kediaman itu tak bertahan lama saat Taeyeon mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya.

" apakah tadi itu umma mu?" Tanya taeyeon

" bisa dibilang begitu."

"huh? Maksudnya."

" yah semenjak aku tak punya orang tua hanya dialah yang bisa ku panggil umma."

" oh maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu."

"tidak apa-apa, dia adalah orang yang sangat baik dan bahkan menganggapku seperti anaknya sendiri."

" dia sakit apa ?" Tanya taeyeon mulai penasaran.

" pembengkakan jantung hingga membuat jantungnya bocor sekarang. Sudah dilakukan banyak cara tapi keadaannya malah semakin parah, mungkin hanya dengan operasi pemasangan cincin sebagai penyumbat akan menolongnya walau kemungkinannya kecil."

" lalu apa dia sudah di operasi?"

"belom dan mungkin akan segera jika saja umma mau melakukannya?"

" memangnya ia tak mau? Kenapa?"

" karena anaknya belum juga datang untuk menemuinya makanya ia tak mau di operasi."

" kemana anaknya?"

" kau sepertinya penasaran sekali yah ? yang pasti dia sedang bekerja dan mengumpulkan uang untuk ibunya."

" apa dia kyunnie-kyunnie itu ?"

" yap, kau juga sebenarnya tahu siapa dia."

"huh ? aku tahu ?"

" ayo kita pulang hari sudah mulai gelap, aku harus part time job sekarang."

"hmm, ayo."

-Just Once,Own Me-

Taeyeon POV

Aku benar-benar lega sekarang karena kelasku yang sangat padat dan berat akhirnya selesai juga. Ku langkahkan kakiku gontai menuju kearah gerbang untuk segera beranjak pulang . Saat melewati parkiran aku melihat dua wajah familiar tengah berbincang atau mungkin sedikit berdebat dari gaya bicara mereka. Aku mulai penasaran dan berniat mendekat kearah dua orang yang sepertinya tengah berbincang serius itu.

" ini sangat penting kau tahu. Dia benar benar membutuhkanmu sekarang apa susah hanya untuk menemuinya?"

" aku masih sangat –"

Tuit Tuit Tuit

Ah sial kenapa alarm mobil ini berbunyi sih. Aku akhirnya keluar dari tempat persembunyianku dan menampakan wajahku dihadapan kedua orang itu.

" aku harap kau menemuinya, dia sangat mengharapkan kedatanganmu dan jangan sampai kau menyesal nantinya." Yesung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kyuhyun dan aku setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan serius kepada kyuhyun.

Tunggu dulu.. Yesung kenal dengan Kyuhyun ? ada apa sebenarnya antara mereka?

Kyuhyun menghentikan lamunanku " apa yang kau lakukan disini?" begitu katanya.

Setelah sekian lama aku tak melihat wajahnya kini wajahnya terlihat sangat muram dan penampliannya sedikit berantakan seperti tak ada yang mengurus. Apa istrinya tak pernah mengurusnya ? sepertinya ia sangat terlihat lebih baik saat bersamaku.

" eh, aku hanya sekedar lewat, ingin pulang." Aduh ini canggung sekali rasanya.

" ayo aku antar pulang."

Apa kyuhyun mengantarku pulang? Dia menawarkan diri untuk mengantarku pulang ? apa aku tidak salah dengar ? dia ternyata masih memperhatikanku.

" taeyeon-a? ayo!"

"oh. Iya."

Aku langsung menuju kemobilnya dan duduk tepat disebelahnya. Mobil terus berjalan namun keadaan di dalam ruangan terasa sangat canggung, baik aku ataupun kyuhyun hanya dapat terdiam. Tanpa ada pembicaraan sama sekali sampai akhirnya kyuhyun bersuara

" kita mampir ke took bunga dulu sebentar yah."

Aku hanya mengangguk dan lagi hanya sunyi setelahnya.

Sampailah di took bunga tak perlu lama untuk memilih kyuhyun hanya menyebut Lily putih dan florist disana tengah menyiapkannya.

" untuk seohyun?" tanyaku sekedarnya.

" bukan, ini untuk ibuku."

Aneh ' batinku.

" dia sangat senang dengan Lily dulu dia dan seseorang yang kusayangi mempunyai taman yang dipenuhi Lily dan mereka sangat suka merawatnya bersama-sama, tapi sekarang karena dia sedang sakit jadi tidak ada lagi yang merawatnya."

" Ini bunganya tuan." Kata sang florist mengintrupsiku dan kyuhyun.

" ayo taeyeon-a."

Kita masuk ke mobil dan terus melanjutkan perjalanan ke flatku. aku yang masih penasaranpun melanjutkan pembicaraan yang terpotong tadi.

" sakit apa ibumu ?" tanyaku sebagai permulaan.

" penyakit jantung dan harus di operasi, dan sekarang aku harus menemuinya agar dia mau di operasi."

DEG – Lily untuk ibunya yang sakit? Penyakit Jantung harus di operasi? Menemuinya agar mau di operasi? Apa kyuhyun itu ?

" apa hubunganmu dengan yesung ? apa kau mengenalnya dengan baik." Kyuhyun langsung meminggirkan mobilnya dan berhenti. Dia terdiam sesaat seolah berpikir.

" yang perlu kau tahu adalah yesung bagian terpenting yang ada dalam hidupku. Kita sudah sampai, maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu sampai depan flatmu."

" baiklah tidak apa aku mengerti. Sampai jumpa lagi."

Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkanku. Kyuhyun atau kyunnie yah dia Kyunnie lalu apa sebenarnya hubungan kyuhyun dengan yesung? Kenapa dia bilang yesung bagian terpenting untuk hidupnya? Apa aku tidak termasuk dalam bagian itu ? bahkan yesung lebih baik dariku?.

Taeyeon POV OFF

Just Once, Own Me-

" kyunnie akhirnya kau datang juga. Ah umma sangat senang, terima kasih sungie telah membawa yesung kemari."

Yesung hanya tersenyum mendengar itu.

" umma kenapa umma selalu membelanya sih? Aku datang kesini sendiri tahu."

" Ya- kau itu harusnya berterima kasih kepada sungie karena dia yang selalu menjaga umma di saat kau tidak ada, dia lebih baik menjadi anakku daripada kau.. "

" iya maafkan kyunnie umma. Umma janji harus sembuh yah. Nanti kyunnie, umma, dan juga sungie kita akan tinggal di desa lagi dan hidup dengan bahagia, otte?"

" bagaimana sungie saran kyunnie apa kau juga mau ?" Tanya umma kyuhyun pada yesung.

Yesung hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

" yang terpenting sekarang umma harus sembuh dan mau untuk di operasi."

" umma mau asal kau dan sungie selalu bersama dan ada di samping umma."

" pasti. Semua sudah di urus dan 2 hari lagi umma akan di operasi."

" umma sekarang istirahat yah." Kata yesung menambahkan.

-Just Once,Own Me-

Kini yesung dan kyuhyun berada di taman dekat dengan rumah sakit. Mereka duduk disebuah kursi dekat dengan sebuah pohon maple yang berjajar disana.

" gomawo sudah merawat ummaku selama ini, selama aku tak ada." Kyuhyun mengawali pembicaraan.

" dia juga ummaku jadi sudah sepantasnya aku merawatnya."

" jadi kau masih menganggapnya ummamu ?"

"sebelum dan sesudah itu, walau aku masih sangat membencimu sampai sekarang dia tetaplah ummaku, karena hanya dia yang masih bisa dan mau ku sebut dengan umma. Kau jelas tahu itu."

Mereka berdua tediam sejenak menikmati semilir angin yang mulai terasa dingin.

"Yesung-a… aku .. aku lelah." Yesung hanya terdiam dan menatap seseorang yang ada disebelahnya itu.

" aku sudah sangat lelah yesung, aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang sedang dan akan ku lakukan. Aku sangat lelah hingga tak lagi bisa merasakan kebahagiaan. Aku sangat lelah hingga serasa mati rasa, aku menjadi begitu jahat dan tak memperdulikan hatimu, taeyeon ataupun seohyun." Kyuhyun mulai sesegukan seperti ingin menangis karenanya yesung mulai mendekatkan dirinya kepada kyuhyun.

"aku sudah lelah berakting seolah aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak baik-baik saja yesung. Aku.." kyuhyun tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dia tak pernah menangis seperti ini sebelumnya di hadapan siapapun kecuali yesung. Yesung tempatnya mencurahkan seluruh perasaannya dan tempat dimana kyuhyun merasa sangat nyaman dan seperti berada dalam rumah.

" akan ku pinjamkan pundakku saat ini, menangislah disini." Kyuhyun malah menarik yesung berdiri dan medudukannya dipangkuan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun selalu seperti ini menangis dibelakang pundak yesung karena dia sangat malu kalau ada orang yang melihatnya menangis. Yesung hanya tersenyum melihat kyuhyun yang dulu telah kembali dan kini memeluknya dari belakang.

-THE END/TBC-

LOL INI SANGAT JELEK DAN MEMALUKAN..

SELAMAT LEBARAN MOHON MAAF LAHIR BATIN-DIRGAHAYU INDONESIA 68-

Finish my holiday in Jakarta and I Must back to MALANG.. KULIAH MENANTI..

Update lagi sebelum ultah MY PRECIOUS OPPA YESUNG..


End file.
